Pipelines, e.g., underground pipelines or other pipelines, are often used to transport fluids, e.g., oil, gas, water or other fluids, between locations. A pipeline failure, e.g., due to pipeline fracture or other reason, can result not only in loss of the fluids being flowed through the pipeline but also in damage to the environment in which the pipeline is positioned. Consequently, monitoring the integrity, e.g., structural integrity of pipelines is important.